Todokenai no Tegami
by Fhxc885
Summary: Warnings: OOC, AU, Genderbend Pairing: Male!Kirigiri x Fem!Naegi Summary: The end of Despair, a love that couldn't reach will it be send?


_**Summary: The end of Despair, a love that couldn't reach will it be send?**_

_**Warnings: OOC, AU, Genderbend**_

* * *

"Naegi-kun, here." Kirigiri said as he take out a brown leather notebook to Makoto.

She received the notebook from his black gloved hands, asked in a confused tone "E-Eh... Why would Kirigiri-san..."

"There is no meaning any longer to keep this with me, after all, we have won the trial against Enoshima." Kirigiri replied

Makoto examines through the pages as she flipped through, the pages which were neatly written with contents, one of its pages where Kirigiri written of his note of his conversation the deceased headmaster; his own father to be exact. She then looked back at him and asked cautiously "Is... Is it really alright for me to have this, Kirigiri-san...?"

"... Whatever happens to him does not really matter anymore. My father- No, that man is nothing more than someone who is shared with me by blood. Yet perhaps... Maybe..." Kirigiri casually said with his head turned away to a side from Makoto's green orbs that were staring at him. His words of the end muttered off into the unknown of the dark abyss, being mysterious as always.

Firm with his words, Makoto couldn't say anything to her; only to keep her mouth shut. She continued to flipped through the familiar pages which were read before once more, to the end of the familiar sentence. Is it really alright to keep this notebook from Kirigiri? The one page he wrote made her slightly worry still of his estranged thoughts towards his father.

Small sigh escaped his lips, Kirigiri's lips curved up a small smile and commented "Still soft as always, Makoto..."

Makoto blinked her eyes in surprise "E-Eh, Kirigiri-san..?"

"Other than that, the notebook isn't the only thing I wanted to give you."

"What do you mean...?"

"You'll just have to search the truth yourself, Naegi-kun" Kirigiri answered, as he reverted back to calling her by her last name.

It seems like this round, Kirigiri had not given her any hints or clues or helps of the other thing he is going to give her. Small sigh escaped from her lips as she closes the book. However... Something had caught hold of her attention in times of seconds...

"Eh?"

"Hm?"

"What's this?" Makoto said, taking hold out a piece of small white folded paper hidden within the dust-jacket of the brown leather notebook. She unfolds open to look at what are the contents in the message.

The handwriting was a bit-well written and methodical from the normal way of writing that Kirigiri had written. Makoto then begin to read aloud the letter to herself "_You are always on my mind, as the nights of slumber and times of awake in my mind will be filled with you. The mere thoughts before I go to sleep are of you. I am such a lucky man to have found such a wonderful woman. I miss you so much, it has been too long since the last time I saw you. Your smile is so beautiful and filled with so much hope. Every time that I think of your smile it lights me up inside..._"

Her face had slowly colored into a shy Red as she continued reading aloud with now a softer voice "_... Even when I am having a really bad day, seeing your smile makes me want to smile too and it makes me forget about the hindrance thoughts in my mind. Naegi Makoto, you must be the most caring person on earth that always optimism with hope for a brand new day. You seem to have an unlimited amount of patience and kindness. Every time when I am down or lost, you are always right there to support and guide me. Despite the suspicion had rose that I may be the mole for the puppeteer's, your honesty feelings within your emotions as you tell me that you believe in me and showed your concern for me is the great example of your kind heart..._"

"_My time which was spend with you is always interesting no matter what we do together. As long as you are around, even doing the most mundane trivial activity is interesting yet enjoyable. I hope that this love of mine will reached towards you... - Kirigiri Kyou_" After finished reading the letter, Makoto's cheek had turned into a bright color of Red in shock and embarrassment after reading this Love letter which was given by Kirigiri.

She looked up to inquire for more answers, only to have him cupped her chin up and put his mouth on hers. The kiss's sensation was above all gentle, warm and soft, his lips fits perfectly of hers small and plum lips. T-This is my first kiss... - Makoto noted nervously in her mind and slowly closes her eyes; returning the kiss nervously.

Kirigiri detected her nervousness in their kiss, he slowly put his arms behind her back as to wrap them closer; deepening their kiss. What it seems like maybe thousand of years have past was only a few minutes, the two slowly broke apart due to the lack of air and the arms behind her were slowly unwrapped.

"So as this is my first kiss too, Miss Open Book..." Kirigiri said with a very faint blush appeared on his face. He gives himself a quick deep breath and continued "Now you know that this is my other gift for you, Makoto... I... I like you."

"U-Um..." Makoto's blush grew across her face, trying to find something... Some words to reply him... Truthfully to be honest, in the photos Monobear had given to them, there was one picture which was Makoto secretly glancing at Kirigiri shyly while being few meters away from him within one of the 78th Class of Hope Academy's photos. Not only that, from the first day they had entered the academy together and were forced into participating the Academic Coliseum... Kirigiri was always there to help her in the trial of solving mysteries to find out the truth, once protected her from the Puppetmaster's assault on her and even the time she had fallen into the rubbish chute after rescued by Alter Ego from the Execution... Only one person that came for her, Kirigiri Kyou-

Makoto stunned as she finally realized now of her feelings for Kirigiri. The signs were always shown even before this nightmare started. She was always looking at him in the photos, she was really worried when Kirigiri had disappeared without telling anyone where he was going. One had the most impact was the fact Kirigiri had come to her rescue, somewhere deep down in her heart she felt really relieved that it was him that come to her rescue.

"It would be better if you were to confess it out honestly, Miss Open book." Kirigiri's voice broke her trail of thoughts. Makoto looked up at his calm face with a slight pout and mutters "Why did you keep calling me an Open book..."

"As I said before, that's what makes you... 'You', Makoto."

Gently stroking her cheek, he mumurs softly "So from that silence earlier... I will take it that you like me as well, no?"

"... I... I have always like you... K-Kirigiri-san..." Makoto had bowed her head down nervously with scarlet red-color appears across her cheek, nervous enough that she mutters out her confession so softly that she felt even she herself wouldn't be able to hear it.

Yet, Kirigiri however seem to heard her soft confession and traced his gloved fingers down towards her chin to tilt it up, leaning in to give a kiss deep with his feelings that is reflected towards how she felt for him. Unknown to her, Makoto didn't know that she is Kirigiri's 'hope' in his heart regardless be it the normal life... Or their days in the Academy of Despair.

* * *

_**Yeah, a birthday gift fic for Kirigiri-chan! ^.^**_

_**Hope, it isn't too OOC... **_

_**Feel free to drop some reviews? o3o**_


End file.
